Secret Life
by Kate Skylar Hart
Summary: Kitty and Pyro share only few classes together, their communications class, when they are paired together they fool everyone, it to thinking they dispize each other, when Pyro always teases Kitty on something that happened in science class, but they share on other thing a secret A Kyro fanfiction my first one (please be nice)


Kitty Pryde, she was one of the smartest people in her class, she was a straight a student in every class, well all except one, right now she was at a B, in communications, but she was paired up with the one person she really didn't like, in fact she had asked Hank many times if she could swap partners but he never did change it. she was paired with Danaka, but Danaka was all about fashion, boys and make up, she never paid attention to what she was supposed to be doing, thats why Kitty was failing in Communications.

John Allerdyce, he was well in most of his classes, but he too was in Communications class, and today was the day when they found out who their new partners were, he was hoping more than anything that it wasn't going to be Rogue or Jubilee again like it has been for the past few years, when he got in the classroom he sat in his normal seat, near the back and waited for his name to be called for the register, once that was done Hank started to explain what was going to happen.

"Alright now i know all of you are here, i'm going to tell you who your new partners are going to be, and this person is going to be your partner for your end of the year and overall exam" Hank said well looking at his list that he had hold off. Then he looked at the silent room of 18 students that he had, giving all of them a smile. Hank loved this class as there were nine girls and nine boys, so he could have boy-girl pairings. He suddenly staring reading out the named on the list of who was with who

"Kate and Bobby, Peter and Rogue, Danaka and Mark, Kitty and John, Jubilee and Warren, Anna and Jeremy, Erin and Ian, Rose and Trevor, and finally Alexz and Nathaniel, your task is to get to know each other, as best you can and that will also be the lesson today. Oh and no walking over to your friends or the person your dating to talk to them" finally Hank had finished and Kitty had moved to go and sit next to John, he smiled when she sat down, he stared at her for a few minutes taking in her features, then he spoke

"So it looks like we're partners, do you wanna go first with the questions or shall i?" he asked and he noticed that she was smiling at him, he smirk back at her as he started to flick open his lighter and then close it again,

"Who's your best friend here?" she asked while watching him flick his lighter open and closed, he looked at her, then looked around to where Bobby was, and then he looked back at her and pointed to where Bobby was, she nodded a little nervous and she didn't really know John only that he was a bit of a rebel and that his mutant power was to manipulate fire.

"Who's yours?" he replied startling her a little, she looked at him a little shocked that he had stopped flicking his lighter open and closed, she looked around for Jubilee and then turned back to face John and then answered him.

"Jubilee over there" she answered as she pointed in front of them, he looked where she was pointing and sniggered at little, then looked back at Kitty and leaned forward, coming a few inches from her face, then he went towards her ear and whispered something, she looked rather shocked, but then the bell went signalling the end of the class, she along with Jubilee left and went back to their rooms, when Kitty got back their she realized there was something in her notebook a letter she pulled it out and began to read it

_"Kitty, _

_That was some really good acting during_

_that communications class, and my favourite_

_thing to do is remind you of then time you _

_fell a sleep in science and fell through_

_your chair, that was funny, i have a _

_nickname for you, from now on i will_

_call you Kitten when i see you, i would_

_say Kitty Kat but i seen what you did to _

_Peter for calling you that _

_John _

_p.s will see you later _

Kitty sat on her bed reading the letter, and smiling at the fact that they had managed to fall the entire class and Hank that they hardly knew each other. Well in truth the had been dating since spring break, she stood up and put the letter on the side and then finally she went to the dining hall for dinner.


End file.
